Shingeki's Creed
by PetraRal7853
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

A female assassin is now getting involved with the affairs of Kenny the Riper. With the help of Levi and a few others will they be able to stop him? Or will something happen that will change the girl's point of view forever? Follow the story to find out her true name and what will happen on this dangerous adventure.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Some people were willing to pay to have someone disappear. Those who did the dirty work could easily make a fortune out of that job. And I happened to be one of those people who did the dirty work. Though, I was only an amateur at the time so I didn't do the real big jobs, just the little ones. But sometimes the people who come to me pay me big money so I occasionally do the big jobs. Even with all the money I've earned in the past few years, I still do those kinds of job. It was like an extra hobby of mine.

Now that I got the money, I also got the hideout, weapons, experience, and the skills to do big jobs more often. Though, I do like the occasional little jobs. Since the titan war is over, people have started to get more into the criminal busy than before, so many are coming to me to get rid of their rivals. They offer up the money and I do the job. It was that simple. All over, I started to be known as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'. And that I was a boy… not a girl.

Though, as a girl everyone around that I talk to all have different names for me. I'm actually used to having tons of different names and tons of different identities. And for a job like mine, having everyone knows you as a different person, is a good thing even when off duty. My real name was my number one secret that no one even knows and probably no one will ever find out.

Once in a while I would have to go out and buy some new clothes or weapons. Today happened to be one of those days. Since on my last mission my provider forgot to mention that his target's body guard is a giant and can pretty much bend metal as though it was nothing. So my katana was pretty much deranged along with a few of my shurikens.

As I was on my way to the blacksmith's store, I caught the Commander of the Survey Corp, Erwin Smith, walking through the market place in the corner of my eye. Beside him was Levi Ackerman, once known as humanity's strongest during the titan wars. And it seemed like the two of them were looking for someone in particular. So quickly I hurried to the blacksmith's store. I had a feeling that the two of them were looking for me. Surely I don't want to be found as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' walking around as a girl.

When I went in, I almost had my head cut off if I didn't really have great reflexes. Felix, the owner of the store and the best blacksmith in the business, loves throwing knives. And he also loves give his customers a good scare. Quickly I pulled out the knives from the door and threw them at the target board right next to Felix's head and I got them all in the middle.

"Ah, it's good to see you Aerona. Looks like you never lost that touch of yours. Now what can I do for you today?" Felix greeted.

"Hi Felix, I need a new katana and more shurikens." I stated.

"You need a new katana and more shurikens? I thought I gave you a new katana and some more shurikens just last week. You need another already?"

"Yeah, my last mission cost me that much."

"Was he a giant of a man?"

"More than a giant, he was probably a titan in disguise. He literally deranged my brand new katana and every shuriken I tossed at him."

"So how you did take him down?"

"I kicked him right at the joint of the neck and SNAP, I killed him."

"Wow… alright, I'll get you a new katana and some more shurikens. I'll be back in a flash."

"Oh and please hurry, I have some men possibly looking for me in the market today." He nodded then quickly went to the back. Then just when he went out of sight, Erwin and Levi entered the store. Quickly but casually I walked away from the counter and casually looked at the other weapons as the two of them waited at the counter. Later Felix came out and looked at Levi and Erwin.

"Ah, new customers, welcome. I have a wide variety of weapons and if you have a special weapon you wish to have I can make it too. So how can I help you two?" he spoke.

"We're looking for a man that goes by the name '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'. You've heard of him, right? Doing people's dirty work for a price? We have rumors that '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' can be found around here. Maybe you may know where we can find him." Erwin explained. Felix then eyed them suspiciously then quickly glanced over at me for a quick second and back to them. Within that quick second I quickly shook my head.

"And what business do you have with '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'?" Felix questioned.

"That's our business and ours alone. Now do you know where we can find him?" Erwin responded.

"Fair enough, but sorry I don't know where to find him. He comes and goes. No one really ever saw him. Though, there is a shrine uphill that you can go to, to propose your business and offer up the money."

"Thanks, but we want to meet him in person so we can have a little talk first. That's why we're going around the market to see if anyone knows where we can find him."

"Sorry, but I don't have that type of information. Now if you're not here to buy weapons, leave." Like that Erwin and Levi left without question. I sighed in relief that Felix decided to keep my secret. He's one of those few people that know me as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' and I completely trust that he will keep my true identity as a girl. So I went back over to him to pick up my weapons.

"Thanks Felix, I owe you one." I stated.

"No problem, anything for you since you did save me that one time." Felix responded. I nodded then quickly left. Just before I left, Felix shouted,

"Aerona, be careful on your missions and when you're not on missions! I don't want to hear anything bad happening to you!" I smiled then left. Quickly I weaved through the crowd and back to my home. Just when I was about to open the door to my house, Erwin and Levi somehow ended up behind me. I was shocked that they someone managed to follow me, but I didn't show it. I never show my true emotions to anyone.

"How may I help you two?" I cheerfully asked.

"The question should be, what exactly is a girl like you doing with weapons like that?" Erwin stated.

"Isn't that my business and mine alone?"

"Fair enough, but really, what is a girl like you doing with those kinds of weapons?"

"What if I say I keep them for a collection? I am a collector and I do have tons of weapons of a wide variety." Erwin then eyed me suspiciously as though he knew who I really was.

"You're one of those people who do the dirty works for a price, right?" Erwin asked.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"Do you happen to know where we can find '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'?" Immediately I sighed within and tried to play along that they don't know I'm really who they're looking for.

"Sorry but he's the solo type. Though, I saw him once… but it was just for a quick second. In an instant he was gone just like that." I explained.

"That's a shame. We thought we'd really find him when we asked you." Erwin responded.

"Look, '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' is one that's a complete mystery. No matter whom you ask you'll never find him. So you might as well give up and look for someone else to do the dirty work. And don't try to ask me because I'm quitting and I'm no longer taking requests. This business is tough on women and I've been in business for a really long time. Now please leave or I'll have to kick you off my property." Erwin and Levi then turn around and left. Afterwards I quickly went inside my house and locked all the doors, windows, and any other places that could be used to break in.

That was a really close call. I almost had my identity as a boy ruined. If people found out I was a girl then surely people will start having second thoughts about coming to me for requests. And it's already hard enough for the girls who do the same job as I do. This was why I agreed to dress up as a boy in the first place. Instantly the moment I went into business I was booming with tons of little requests. Slowly I started to become known as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'.

After putting my new weapons away I went down below into my training area and practiced some more. Because of what happened with my last mission I surely didn't want to end up doing that again. So now I was going to prepare myself all the way. Later I started getting hungry and sadly while I was at the market I forgot to buy some food, so I'm going to have to eat at a restaurant today. But I was a bit afraid to go out especially with Erwin and Levi searching for me. Soon enough my stomach started to growl so I took the risk and went out.

All I brought along with me was a few shurikens so I hoped nothing bad happens while I'm at the restaurant having dinner. Then again, in the past things have always happened out of random so who knows, maybe something bad might happen. While I was having dinner nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Plus my sixth sense wasn't ringing so all should be fine… hopefully. Later after dinner, once I stepped outside of the restaurant, my sixth sense was ringing slightly as a warning I was being watched.

Carefully I took a stretched while looking all around me. There hiding in the shadows of an alley way, I saw Erwin and Levi. I sighed seeing how those two were still after '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'. Afterwards I started heading back towards my house. Along the way I stopped by the shrine where people would make their requests and noticed a big sack of money with a paper of the request tied to it. Surely I would have to go get it tomorrow since Erwin and Levi are following. But just to give the two of them the slip, I placed a sack with little money in it, quickly wrote on a paper my fake request, and then left it there.

Later my sixth sense stopped ringing and I made it home without having to get into trouble. Throughout the night I laid on my bed thinking about how Erwin and Levi were almost so close to revealing my true identity as a girl. But what bothered me the most was that Erwin did the talking and Levi just stood there beside Erwin. Surely the silent type is the deadliest especially when they're also short like me. Levi is literally the same height as me… alright maybe just a tiny bit taller, but still around my height. And I'm already short enough.

Soon I tired myself out and fell asleep. Early in the morning I woke up, snuck out of my house, and went to the shrine to pick up my money and the new request. Then I hurried back and took a look at the request.

'_Please meet me at the Jade Tavern at dusk. I have a very important mission for you that I'd rather tell you in person than on paper._

_-Erwin_'

Immediately I crumbled up the paper and threw it away. If I go it might be a trap. But if I don't I'll be breaking the code of assassins that states all assassins must accept any and all requests no matter how pathetic it is just so as long as they pay. So for the rest of the day I was down below in the training area, preparing myself some more. When the time came I changed into my normal mission uniform and headed out through the tunnels underneath my house. For a moment I stood at the front of the tavern still thinking about not going, but it was a request to I had to. Slowly I was starting to get worried that this might be a trap after all, my sixth sense is ringing even if it is just a tiny bit.

* * *

><p><p>

**Well here's the start of another story. And if you like, though I must warn you they aren't finished, I can post my other stories just for your enjoyment. Just tell me through the review or pm that you want to read my other stories and I'll post them.**

**And I started a Facebook page if anyone is interested and has a Facebook account. The page is called: **Attack on Titan Fan Fic**. It's the only one out there so if you search it mine should be the only one that pops up. There's only one admin and that's me Petra. So yeah, check it out, like, and help motivate me to make more stories by posting your comments down below in the review. **

**Hope this goes out well. Hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

~PetraRal7853


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

A female assassin is now getting involved with the affairs of Kenny the Riper. With the help of Levi and a few others will they be able to stop him? Or will something happen that will change the girl's point of view forever? Follow the story to find out her true name and what will happen on this dangerous adventure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My sixth sense was ringing. Though, it was just ringing ever so slightly. But still whenever my sixth sense goes off trouble will sure to come no matter how tiny it seems. I took a deep breath, opened the door, and then walked in. At first everyone all around pretty much seemed drunk and all seemed to be Erwin's soldiers. Then when a bottle of rum almost hit me that was when everyone noticed I was there and immediately froze in place. Soon whispers filled the tavern.

"_Isn't he '__**The Shadow Assassin**__'?_" some whispered.

"_Why is '__**The Shadow Assassin**__' here?_" others whispered.

"_Who is he here to kill?_" many worried. And thanks to my full regular disguise no one could tell I was a girl. Though, it was pretty obvious I was dressed as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' since my entire disguise was black. Then in the corner of my eye I spotted Erwin and Levi sitting in the corner of the tavern at a table with one extra seat. Slowly I made my way there. As I made my way there, everyone in front moved over to the side, all afraid to get me angry. When I finally reached the table, Erwin stood with a smile on his face.

"Welcome '**_Shadow Assassin_**', please have a seat, we're all here on friendly terms, rest assured." Erwin greeted. I took a quick glance at the chair and noticed the legs were shortened off which means if I were to sit on it, the chair would break and I'd fall hard on my butt. Plus the seat seemed to be covered with some sort of glue since the seat seemed to sparkle a bit at an angle. So I carefully pushed the chair aside and grabbed another from a nearby table. Only then did I sit.

"Seems like you didn't have troubles recognizing who we are." Erwin stated. I knew what he was trying to get at this. He assumes that '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' doesn't know who Erwin Smith is. So lucky for me I found a newspaper nearby with Erwin on the front of it. Immediately I grabbed it and showed it to him to prove that everyone knows who Erwin Smith is. Even though, I rarely go to people for mission briefing I've never talked while I was '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'.

"So aren't you going to ask what your mission is?" Erwin continued. I shrugged my shoulders and carefully reclined myself back.

"Are you going to talk at all?" I shook my head.

"Alright then, I guess you leave me no choice." Suddenly when Erwin lifted his hand up, the soldiers all around us brought out their guns and all pointed them at me. I shrugged my shoulders since surely I wasn't afraid of them. I've been in worst scenarios where this was just plain nothing compared to them. Plus since Erwin took the trouble to offer up the money and track me down, surely he wasn't just going to kill me off that easily.

Also more than half these guys were drunk so surely they wouldn't be much trouble to handle even all at once. But the one that troubled me the most was Levi. He would most definitely provide some difficult challenge against him and I could most surely loose. So for the moment I stared completely straight at him as he stared completely straight at me. Before long, Erwin finally realized along with everyone else that Levi and I were pretty much silently declaring war on each other.

Soon, when everyone around us finally realized that they suddenly cleared up the room leaving us with tons of space to fight. But I wasn't going to start a fight inside a tavern. That would also be against the code of assassins. So I got up, pointed towards the door, and started to walk towards there. Surprisingly Levi understood what I wanted and followed. Then when we got outside Levi chose the spot where we would fight, which was behind the tavern in the open space. Afterwards I took fighting position after pulling out my new katana and waited for Levi to make the first move.

Suddenly after taking out his swords Levi moved in a flash. Before I could act, he was already in front of me. But thanks to my reflexes I was able to block his attacks. Quickly I pushed him back so I could regain some space. In my head, this was going to be the hardest fight I'm ever going to be in. This time when he charged at me I tried dodging as much as I could. Soon enough I was sensing I won't win this fight. And hopefully if I really don't win, I just hope I could survive and live if Levi was at least that nice.

As this continued I started putting logic into my head. I'm against a person who uses two swords. I'm at a disadvantage there. He's moving extremely faster than me. And there goes another disadvantage for me. Suddenly I started to get worried that I won't win this after all. But there was this one alternative for an assassin to use and it was using the smoke bomb. Though, with Levi's speed, he might still be able to catch me even through all the smoke. Or he could just simply miss and I could get him while he's not looking.

But just when I was about to take out my smoke bomb something happened. And it happened so fast that I didn't catch it at first. Then when Levi fell with blood forming all around him was when I found out that he was shot. Quickly I looked all around for the shooter. There hidden quite well up in the tree was the shooter. Instinctively I pulled out my shuriken and killed the shooter. Afterwards when I turned around I saw Levi's friends were already beside him trying to stop him from bleeding any more. Later they took him inside the tavern to get him stitched up. While that was going on I went over to the lifeless body of the shooter.

Quickly I started searching through what he had on him. Sadly all he had on him was extra ammunitions and a knife. Other than that there was nothing else that could be helpful in finding out who sent this guy. But after opening up his sleeves I saw the same tattoo markings as mine. That meant he was from the same creed as I was in. Though, I didn't recognize him since the creed has many members that come and go. Later Erwin came and noticed the tattoos.

"Isn't that an assassin's tattoo?" Erwin asked. I rolled my eyes then quickly pulled up my sleeve revealing the same tattoo as the shooter.

"Does that mean you know him?" he asked. I shook my head, took out my knife, and quickly slashed out his tattoo. That was one of many rituals of a fallen assassin in the creed. Though, I didn't feel like doing the rest since he fell before completing his mission. So he doesn't deserve the full ritual. Afterwards I started to walk away but stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, do you anything about stitching? We don't have a medic with us and Levi is quickly loosing tons of blood. Can you please help?" Erwin asked. I nodded then hurried inside. In one of the rooms of the taverns was Levi and there were tons of clots around him filled with blood. Quickly I pulled out my emergency stitch kit and started to get working on him. But before I even started stitching him up, I was stuck on trying to get the bullet out of him. Sadly it was in really deep and my fingers just were long enough.

Soon enough I was able to get it out and I immediately started stitching him up. About an hour later I successfully finished and I was now completely tired. After that I was about to head back home when Erwin stopped me once again.

"Thank you for all your hard work. I know that you want to be on your way back home soon. But will you please follow me? I have something to show you." Erwin spoke. I sighed then nodded. Later Erwin led me to a cellar a bit farther away from the tavern. Inside was filled with lifeless bodies all marked with the assassin's mark. The scene just took my breath away. Did Erwin and Levi really kill all those assassins? Could it be because all of those assassins were after the two of them? Or was it because Erwin was trying to get rid of all the assassins?

"_Why?_" I questioned in a low and muffled voice.

"All those assassins were hired by the same person. And all of them were assigned the same goal. Their goal was to kill both Levi and I. I brought you here so you can understand just what your fellow assassins are doing. Now let me ask you this. Have you ever been approached by a mysterious person dressed all in black who offered you a handsome reward for the death of the two of us?" Erwin explained. I shook my head and tried to stay calm from the sight. Then I started to think, if that shooter didn't come and almost killed Levi, then could this be how my life came to an end?

"Now why don't you just take off the mask since I know you're that girl who told us to get off your lawn? And we're alone so you can trust me can't you?" Erwin stated. From what he just said, I guess he knew all along. So I took off my mask revealing that it was me.

"Just what do you have planned for me?" I questioned. Erwin then smiled and then slowly started to pace around me.

"Were you not approached by a man dressed in black who offered you a handsome reward to have us dead?" Erwin questioned again.

"I haven't been approached by anyone ever except for you two who came to me asking where to find me."

"Alright then, and by the way I'm actually quite shocked that '**_The Shadow Assassin_**' is actually a girl. What's your name?" Quickly I cursed inside me since I didn't want to give him my real name so I had to quickly come up with one.

"Everyone around town knows me with different names since I don't really have an actual name. But you can just call me Jade." I lied.

"Alright Jade, here's the real reason why I looked all over for you and hired you."

"Go on."

"I have a feeling that if you weren't approached by a man dressed in all black then soon you will. That man goes by the name Kenny the Riper. And he's going down through the line of assassins slowly sending them to their deaths. I want to hire you completely to form a new assassin creed that will stop your former one. Since apparently your current assassin creed is being forced by Kenny to work his wishes rather than anyone else's." When Erwin spoke the name Kenny the Riper my heart froze. Kenny the Riper was the most ruthless man the world may ever know. During the titan wars he was said to have killed one hundred Military Corps soldiers and nearly took out the entire Survey Corp organization. Surely taking him down wouldn't be an easy feat.

"And just what are your creed's wishes or goals?" I questioned.

"To stop people like Kenny from harming anyone ever again."

"And what if that goal is done? Then what will happen to the creed?"

"Well we will just have to find another goal to satisfy the creed. Surely this new creed will be the best that have ever been so we must continue it and follow its original goal." For a moment I thought about it. After a while of thinking, I actually liked the idea of it.

"Alright, I'll accept. But I have a few conditions." I announced.

"Okay and what are those conditions?"

"I'm the leader of the creed."

"It shall be done, continue."

"I make the rules that the creed will need to follow."

"Okay, continue."

"I do all the recruiting for the members of the creed."

"Okay, continue."

"I chose the tattoos and uniforms."

"No problem, I'll give you the money for those."

"And… you chose the name for the creed."

"It's already done. You'll be called the Shingeki Creed."

"Shingeki Creed… how did you come up with that name?"

"Actually, it was Levi who came up with the name."

* * *

><p><strong>The Shingeki Creed is born! Just, how much more chapters can I write until I give up? I guess we'll just have to see. Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, until next time.<strong>

~PetraRal7853


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

A female assassin is now getting involved with the affairs of Kenny the Riper. With the help of Levi and a few others will they be able to stop him? Or will something happen that will change the girl's point of view forever? Follow the story to find out her true name and what will happen on this dangerous adventure.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

So Levi came up with it. The name's kind of interesting. But I guess it'll have to do.

"So Erwin, will still I get to be the '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'?" I questioned.

"It depends. How else will you train your new members?"

"That is true, but only the creed will know my identity. So does that mean you'll keep my identity a secret to your organization?"

"I guess that can be done."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Quickly I placed my mask back and hurried out of the cellar. Outside was already started to get brighter. So I went for an entire night not sleeping. That's going to somehow affect me later. I'm pretty sure about that. Then I quickly hurried home through the tunnels. When I got home I quickly changed out of my clothes into something normal like, and then went out into the market after quickly making a list of what was needed. The first place I went to was fabric store. Inside the owner of the store, Una happily greeted me.

"Ava dear, it's been a while since you came. How are things going? What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Una, it's good to see you. I'm going to need a new a new outfit."

"Oh, what happened to your other outfit?"

"I'm going into a new organization. This means I'll need you to fashion it. So can you help me out?"

"Oooh, I love fashioning new outfits. Don't worry Ava I'll make sure your new outfit will be absolutely perfect! Plus it's on the house since you did save me from going out of business."

"*_smiles_* thanks Una. I'll be back later to pick it up." After that I went over to the assassin's creed tattoo parlor. There the owner Ethan greeted me.

"Zilla, welcome, what can I do for you today?"

"Hello Ethan, I need you to edit my tattoo into something new."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" He then handed me a paper with the original tattoo on it and a pencil. Quickly I sketched it out and handed it back to him.

"Oh, that's actually pretty cool. Alright, have a seat and I'll get right to work." About an hour later Ethan was finished and I had a new looking tattoo. Afterwards I headed back to Una's store to pick up my outfit. To my surprise I loved the way the outfit was designed. A nice long hooded outfit with plenty of hidden pockets for all sorts of weapons. And the color was midnight blue. A dark yet lovely color and also happen to be my favorite color. Plus the fabric was so soft that I didn't want to take it off. So I wore it for the rest of the day. After that I went to the remaining stores to pick up everything else that was needed which was mostly food for my house.

Later when I finished I went back to the tavern where Erwin and Levi were still at. When I got there Levi seemed to be awake and conscious which seemed to be thanks to my hard work of stitching.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine… thanks for helping me."

"No problem. I was just doing what Erwin told me to do."

"So… I guess I'll be taking orders from you from now on."

"What?"

"Didn't Erwin tell you? I'm going to be in your creed, second in command to be exact." That was one that I didn't expect to come out of this. How am I going to work with someone like him? It seemed impossible in my mind.

"What's with that weird outfit? Oh wait… don't tell me… that's our uniform."

"No, I just chose to wear this."

"Very funny, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, now deal with it. Not everyone gets what they want. Anyways, how's the pain in your arm?"

"It's not too bad. Sometimes I forget that it's even there… thanks again." I nodded, and then turned to Erwin.

"Well I guess I better start looking for the rest of the members of the creed." I announced. Erwin nodded and I left. Before I actually started searching for the members I went back to my house, grabbed my horse, and started to gallop towards the next town over. When I entered the town I pulled up my hoodie and slowed my pace. All around I recognized their faces to be former criminals. This town happened to be full of criminals, which makes this a dangerous city, but if you wanted to find the best people for the job, this place is the place to go. As I pasted a few of them they eyed me suspiciously and I got a bit nervous that I might start a fight.

Before long I made it to the tavern without picking a fight. Though, when I went inside I think I might have started a fight. Inside two extremely tall guys were standing in front of me and staring down at me coldly.

"What's a pipsqueak like you doing in a tavern filled with rigorous people?" the guy on the right questioned in a deep scary voice. I didn't answer though and all I did was stare straight into his eyes.

"And what's with the hoodie? Got a cold or something?" the guy on the left questioned also in a deep scary voice. That was where I guess the fight started. Just before the man could get a hold of my hoodie I quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him onto a table. Before I knew it, five other guys came, surrounded me, and all had their fits up ready for a fight. One by one the guys came and took me on. And one by one I easily defeated them. The last two both came at me at once one on both sides. All I did was simply moved out of the way for the two to clash into each other to defeat them. Later the owner of the tavern, Sturmhond, came and started shouting at all of us.

"Hey if you want to pick more fights do it outside or I'll make you pay for all the damages!" he shouted. Then after shouting he went over to me and stared straight into me angrily and I had to lean back a bit since he was just so close up at me.

"And _you_, you better pay for all these damages." He angrily declared. That's typically how Sturmhond is. He's always angry no matter what. Carefully but quickly I lifted up my hoodie just a tiny bit so he could see my face clearly. Instantly his expression changed though he was still angry.

"*_sighs_* Follow me." he ordered. Like that I followed him to the back into an empty room. After he closed the door I pulled down my hoodie. Just when I thought I was off the hook, Sturmhond's expression went back to what it was before he found out it was me.

"Why do you always cause trouble when you enter my tavern?" he angrily questioned.

"I wouldn't have cause trouble if it wasn't for your sons who tried to touch the hoodie." I argued.

"Well how are they supposed to recognize you when you're wearing that? What's with the new getup anyways?"

"I'm quitting the creed and joining a newer one. So I need a new getup and a new tattoo." So after that I pulled up my sleeve revealing my new tattoo. Sturmhond seemed a bit impressed with the design of it.

"So how are you going to pay the bill this time?" he questioned. And I knew that was going to come sooner or later.

"I'll send the money later, I promise. Now can you do me a favor?" He crossed his arms and eyed me suspiciously.

"What kind of favor?" he questioned.

"I need you to gather all these people here and tell them to be here in two days at dusk." I then handed him a piece of paper with names on it. Since I had a feeling that all of them come here on a daily basis Sturmhond should be able to give them the word.

"Are you nuts?! Getting all these people here… in the same place… at the same time… ARE YOU COMMITING SUICIDE?" he shouted.

"Relax Sturmhond. I've got it all under cover. Just make sure you tell them that there's a very big lovely prize at hand for getting the job done."

"*_sighs_* you really worry me, Alina. Sometimes I can't help but worry when you decide to do things like this."

"Sturmhond you should know me by now. And I'll be extra careful, I promise." After that I gave him a quick hug, pulled up my hoodie, and left. Sturmhond was the first to ever know me as '**_The Shadow Assassin_**'. From that day on he was constantly looking after me as though he was my brother. One year he completely ignored me and I got worried. But later I found out he got married and it kind of crushed my heart.

For a while I was angry that he got married and didn't invite me to his wedding or at least told me about it. But as the years went by I got over it. I ended up being happy that he got married and was now living a happy life… or at least a happy life. Though, sometimes I wondered if the reason he didn't want me to be there was that because it would've pained him to see me watch him get marry with another girl. But I never stopped seeing him once in a while and I was always glad when I could cheer him up at times. And it was still nice having him still care about me after all the years we've been together.

Once I got back on my horse I started riding back to my house and started to prepare myself for two days from now. The next day I went to the tavern where Levi and Erwin were staying. When I got there Levi seemed to have recovered fast since now he was up and about but he was moving quite slow.

"Seems like you're feeling much better." I stated.

"Yea, so did you find all our members yet?"

"Not yet. Are you feeling better enough to be able to travel and possibly fight if necessary by tomorrow?"

"I'm already feeling much better than before. And why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because in order to get our members we have to meet with them first and propose our deal and offer." Levi then eyed me suspiciously as though he was saying, '_What are you up to?_' Clearly he had a right to do that. The members I choose will live longer than normal soldiers and won't have to go through the training, though the only problem is that they're mostly infamous criminals, hunters, assassins, and one evil scientist genius. So getting to convince them to join is the hard part along with convincing them to work corporately with each other.

"Yeah I'll be better by then." He finally answered. I nodded then went to Erwin to talk about the expenses of my business. Erwin was pretty shocked about the price of the expenses that he almost refused to give me it. But in the end, he gave it to me anyways. Then I walked back home afterwards. On my way back I couldn't help get worried that things might not turn out the way I was expecting it to be. And I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach which has never happened before so I was slowly starting to get really worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this story is going nowhere… does anyone else feel that? Sometimes I feel that the girl is a Mary Sue… though I've given up on ten other stories so yeah… I'm trying really hard not to stop this story too soon… but I can't guarantee it though… and the next few chapters will be posted late becsbecause I lost my flashdrive with the latest version with has two or three more chapters so until I can find it I won't post... Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, until next time.<strong>

~PetraRal7853


End file.
